Save Me: Chronicles of Robin
by LaurenMac
Summary: Meet Jordan all american girl with a horrible father..The Joker...Will she help Batman or Will she stay along with her father and be a daddies girl? She becomes Robin..NO FLAMES BUT REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


Save me:

NEW STORY!!!! GALLAGHER GIRL AND BATMAN FICTION LOL So basically its about Jordan Napier going to the school Gallagher Academy for exceptional woman and her dad is the Joker and her mom is a spy for the CIA. Her mom tells her that her "Dad" died in a car accident and she uses her dads last name Napier instead of Valez of her mother. Oh and Bruce takes her under her wing and this is the story of how she becomes Robin =)

_Cause I'm broken_  
_when I'm lonesome_  
_and i don't feel right,_  
_when you're gone away_  
_-Broken Seether FT Amy Lee_

* * *

My nickname is bee because I love bumblebees. However, my real name is Jordan Napier and I go to the ultra exclusive school, which no one goes to unless their parents/parent is a spy or just filthy rich. My school is the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Woman and it is a spy school. The school recently moved from Roseville Virginia to Gotham City in California. Apparently, this billionaire Bruce Wayne is building a mansion and wants this school to be near him. To me that is kind of Pedophile to me but the new school is reportedly better and more "Stable" but when you go to a spy school nothing is ever stable. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Woman is a boarding school so the rooms are not too shabby but the new rooms are better than in the old school. The Headmistress is taking the money that Bruce Wayne gave the school so the school can have sports fields and stuff like that. Me what am I doing right now? I am decorating my side of the room and Macey McHenry is decorating her side of the room. Macey McHenry is the daughter of a Senator who I keep forgetting whose name it is and a makeup heiress who I really do not give a damn about. Macey and I are ok friends but she prefers to hang out with Cameron Morgan who is the Headmistress's daughter. Cameron Morgan and I hate each other gut's no really we do. It started last year in the 8th grade we were in P&E and I chose her to be my sparring partner and I beat her no really I did. She was saying shit about me after our sparring match, I jumped on top of her and started beating her face in, and I got room arrest, which means I could not go to class or meals for a week. Therefore, I had to wait until everyone is in class, go to the kitchen, and eat there under the cook's eyes. My mom got a letter saying what I did to another student and my mom came, lectured me, and threatened to send me to Africa to starve and die. My mom talked to the Headmistress and Cameron aka Chameleon, which is such a stupid codename anyways. Bex aka Rebecca stormed into Macey, I room and squealed, said "BRUCE WAYNE IS COMING TO SEE US" Macey squealed with excitement, and I just acted excited. Just then a car came up and Bruce Wayne came out. I saw him out of my window and he looked up at me and back down.

Bruce's P.O.V

When I arrived at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Woman I knew something was up especially since I saw this girl I think I recognized. Well I walked in and all the girls except for that one girl was there and I knew where she was in her room. The Headmistress is beautiful must I say the least and she gave me a grand tour of the new school and she showed me some of the rooms and when she didn't show me the room with the girl. "Miss Morgan I want to meet the girl who didn't come down because you said you had 400 girls and I saw 399 girls," I told her. "She is in trouble for back talking to a teacher Mister Wayne". "I knew her father and I really want to talk to her about him" I lied to the lady and she turned to the door and walked in "Ms. Napier Mr. Wayne wants to talk to you" The Headmistress told the girl and when she turned around her eyes were black. The Headmistress scuffed and walked out and I sat down on the other bed. "Ms. Napier your had a great father-" "You didn't know him no one knew him because he died before I was born" She cut me off.

Jordan

I cut the Bruce Wayne off but I was angry and my mother always said I inherited my father's anger because when I get angry my eyes turn black and they have hidden fire. "Ms. Napier I heard you're a trouble maker and I want to know why" Bruce leaned forward and clasped his hands. "Yes I am a trouble maker Mr. Wayne but it's because of the Head bitch's daughter is pushing me" Yah I called Cameron Morgan a bitch so what she is! "Ms. Napier I want to help you mourn and ultimately be my daughter" Mr. Wayne asked me apparently he must be lonely or something..HA! I would say no but the Head Bitch burst in and said, "yes please take her" she apparently desperate to get me out of her hair. "Well than I guess if the Head mistress says yes Mr. Wayne than I would go along with your plan" I said with a fake smile plastered on my lips and I packed up things I have which isn't very many things and I went down the stairs behind Bruce Wayne. Macey came and see me and I hugged her "Macey don't forget about me if you do I will go after you and hurt you so bad" Macey hugged me back. I let her go, Bruce picked my things up, and I walked after him out the door. Cameron was at a window and gave me the middle finger and I gave it back to her except twice. I muttered under my breath whore and got in the Limo. The Limo drove out of the driveway of the school and drove to the Wayne Manor that is bigger than the Gallagher Academy. "Mr. Wayne why did you want me I mean I'm not the prettiest girl or the smartest girl there so Why me?" I turned and looked at Bruce and my Hazel eyes met his Blue Eyes. "Your father told me if anything happened to your mother I would take care of you" I rolled my Hazel eyes at the statement that's why my mom sent me to that horrid school just in case I thought. "So what did they teach you at the school that had me waiting for like a hour at the gate?" Bruce inquired about the school and I answered "That's classified I'd have to kill you if I told you" I retorted. "Well than here he we are Jordan" As we pulled up to the Wayne Manor is thrice as big as the new school building and I let my mouth gape at the montrosity of the "House" if you can call it that I guess. "Dang Bruce you call this a house?! This is the biggest house I have ever been too!" I exclaimed as I got out of the car and walked up the long steps up to the front door but the door opened and out came a old man. "Hello Ms. Napier" The old guy said to me and walked to bruce and talked to him I just walked in and my mouth went agape again at the sheer size of the inside. I wonder what my room is like I wondered.

* * *

Hope you like! I never did a crossover fic before!


End file.
